


The Power of Love (in my pants)

by Winklepicker



Series: Kylux Congeries [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Wet Dream, is this meet cute?, meet-sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: This was inspired by (blatantly stolen from) a TIFU post about a very similar situation.





	The Power of Love (in my pants)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by (blatantly stolen from) a TIFU post about a very similar situation.

“Yeah. You like that? You like my miracle dick?”

Kylo opened his eyes. And, as he remained in the dark, flipped his eye mask up and glanced sideways at the man in the aisle seat. 

The cabin of the red eye flight was still and sleepy. No trolleys rattling, no chatting, no movement. Just like the cute redhead who’d migrated to Kylo’s row to escape the seven year old kicking the back of his seat.

He was slumped low, long legs spilling out into the aisle, arms wrapped around himself, his face half shmooshed on the back of his seat facing Kylo. His mouth was slack with sleep and slick with drool. But he hadn’t moved, hadn’t made a sound. 

Maybe Kylo had imagined the murmuring that jolted him from his semi-slumber. He settled back in his seat and pulled his eye mask down.

As he drifted off again, lulled by the hum of the engines, he heard a soft breathy moan and three rhythmic grunts.

“Hundred per cent success, guaranteed... take it orally as a preventative..”

Kylo whipped his eye mask off. The redhead hadn’t moved. He peeked through the gap to the passengers behind, in front. All were asleep. Perhaps he really was hearing things. He sighed, shook his weary head, and just as he sat back...

“...it in deeper... can’t shoot lasers from my eyes... shoot magic come from my willy...”

That, he hadn’t imagined. Kylo was wide awake now and engrossed in his row mate. He watched as a drop of drool dangled from the man’s chin a second before falling onto his shoulder where it joined a growing wet patch on his t-shirt. 

Kylo skimmed his eyes all over, taking in the slender frame, thighs he suddenly imagined sinking his teeth into, and somewhere in between noticed the absurd tenting of the man’s track pants.

He looked away. He looked back. He looked away, scraped his teeth over his bottom lip. Slowly, slowly, slowly, he looked back. 

“...take it all... s’good for you... so deep inside your... unff..”

Kylo whipped his head back around and froze, staring straight ahead. He did not just see that. He did just see that. He wanted to see that again, not on an aeroplane. Possibly one or both of them naked, he was easy. He dared to glance back at the man he’d just seen come in his pants. 

The redhead’s eyes were wide and very very green, his mouth an o of embarrassment. He wiped the drool off his chin and glanced down at his crotch. His glance drew Kylo’s and for a moment they both watched a dark damp stain spread over the thin fabric. Kylo pulled the tiny airline pillow from behind his back and handed it silently over, nodding at the man’s predicament.

The redhead was now so red-faced Kylo could almost feel the radiated heat, but he took the pillow with a gracious nod and covered himself.

“Thank you,” he whispered facing stoically ahead, pressing his lips together.

“No problem.” Kylo wanted to tell him that his lips deserved to be the loud proud cushions of loveliness they were, not pressed into submission. He did not say this as he didn’t want to seem weird to the man who just came in his pants, in an aeroplane, in his sleep, while apparently curing someone with his magical penis.

“I didn’t realise... I was asleep and, well...”

“It’s totally normal,” Kylo said. “It’s healthy in fact. Just like your dick apparently.”

“What!?” The redhead hissed, glaring at him with glittering green fire.

This was an excellent time to backpedal. To apologise. To change the subject entirely. Kylo however, was travel-exhausted, a little bit frightened, and a little bit turned on. So with a teasing grin said, “From what I gathered it’s a highly effective curative when taken,” he air-quoted, “deep inside.” 

The redhead dropped his head into his hands. There was a mumbled, “It was out loud? That’s just perfect.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have... it’s all good, man. No harm done. Except to your pants.”

“Oh god!” If a face could be buried deeper into hands, the redhead managed it.

“Please stop talking.”

The man emerged from his hand cocoon with a furious scowl, “Stop talking? You’re the one who..”

“Oh no,” Kylo waved his hands, “No, I meant me. Talking to myself. And... yeah, I’ll just be quiet now.”

They both sat in silence again. Each staring at the back of the seat in front of them. After a good solid seven and a half painful minutes, Kylo turned his head slow. Damn the man had a fine profile. He didn’t know if he wanted to draw it, lick it, or sing songs of praise in its honour. A sudden determination to do all three thudded into place like a Tetris block. He turned and stuck his hand out.

“Hi. I’m Kylo.”


End file.
